A Friend's Friend
by Nite Sky
Summary: A dear friend asks Galen to help bring Marcus back. He decides to help and give Susan the chance he never got. B5Crusade crossover IM slight GD
1. A Look Back and an Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: nothing in this story belongs to me except Saffire; everything else is property of the almighty JMS. All hail the mighty JMS!!!          A wavy line (like this ~) signifies telepathic talking.                                                                                                                                                           Italics _(like this)_ mean the person is thinking

**A Friend's Friend**

"Where are we going?" Galen asked.

~To see a friend~

"And who is this friend?" He looked at the form next to him in the lift. The Guardians were a unique race only known to a few. To top that off they were the only non-human race on record. Galen felt lucky to be the life long friend of this one.

The top of her head came to his waist; she wasn't very tall but she didn't need to be. With the form of an old Earth panther, she was well equipped with claws and teeth and a few other very useful weapons. Her coat was a pure silver, and her eyes the deep majestic purple of her clan's color. They were still pools that ran deep.

She looked up to him and cocked her head slightly.

~What?~

"Who is this friend, Saffire?" the lift came to a stop and Saffire started down the hall.

~For a Technomage you aren't very patient~

Galen shrugged and followed. They reached Med-lab, and Galen felt Saffire get anxious.

"Your friend is ill?" In all the years he had known her, Galen had never felt her anxious like this. She didn't respond immediately, merely walked into Med-lab.

~Have you heard the story of Marcus Cole, Galen?~ 

"Is he the ranger that fought the Earth Force-shadow tech ships with Susan Ivanova. Didn't he give his life force to save her?" Galen thought for a moment, "Cryogenic freezing?" Saffire jumped onto one of the examining tables and lied down to wait for Doctor Franklin.

~Yes~

"Is he the friend you won't tell me about?" Galen asked surprised.

~He is my guardianee, Galen~

…

Galen shook off the memory. That had been nearly seven years ago. Saffire had ended up asking him to help bring Marcus back.

Galen shook his head to keep himself from slipping back into the memory. Instead he tried to focus on Captain Mathew Gideon and what was being said.

"And Earth is looking at possibly doing the Cryogenic Freezing until the cure is found. I know…" Gideon's voice trailed off as the memory resurfaced.

…

~I feel I have failed him, Galen~ Saffire's telepathic words seemed sad.

"I was informed that he let no one stand in his way," Galen tried to reassure her, "I doubt there's much you could have done."

"Hello Saffire, who's your friend?"

Saffire let out a happy growling sound in greeting. ~Hi Steven. Surely you have met Galen the Technomage~

"Well I have now. Hello Galen, Dr. Steven Franklin," He offered his hand. Galen shook it then sat back to see why he had been led here.

~Any progress Steven?~

"Not yet, I have been bogged down with so many different patients that I just haven't had the time. I'm sorry," Steven sighed. To Galen he sounded tired and worn down.

_When was the last time he slept? _Galen wondered.

…

"Galen?" a voice interrupted the memory. "Galen!"

He shook the memory off and looked around the room. The meeting had adjourned. He rubbed his temples to try and clear the details of that meeting on Babylon 5.

"Yes, Mathew?"

"The meeting is over," Galen gave him a look that said he had gathered that much then went back to rubbing his temples. "Are you all right Galen? You seem a little off-beat and more preoccupied then usual."

"I am fine, Mathew. I just need to leave for a while," Galen looked at the captain and gave a frustrated sigh.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to leave again. It's been nearly three months since you came back from your last trip," Gideon replied, ignoring the sigh.

"Now Mathew, there's no need for-"

"CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE" John Matheson's voice cut in, "I REPEAT CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE"

"Well, duty calls Galen, have fun on your trip."

…

Three days later, Captain Gideon sat in his office looking through the many reports that he always hated reading. Maintance found a problem here, Med-lab needed something there, and most of the time it was something small and insignificant. He set the reports aside and put his feet on the desk.

"What is it? Does the universe hate me this month or something? I mean the last big thing it gave me was…" he sat and tried to think of the last major thing that had happened. As if in answer, Matheson's voice flooded his room.

"BATTLE STATIONS CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE, I REPEAT, BATTLE STATIONS CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE!"

"Thank-you, Universe!" Gideon happily jumped up and ran to the bridge.

…

"What've ya got, John?" Mathew called as he reached the bridge.

"Well, sir, we have one unidentified flyer headed strait for us. No weapons evident, but it has assumed ramming speed."

"Ramming speed? Just how big is this thing, Matheson?!"

"It's smaller than a star fury, but it's traveling many times faster than the Excalibur, sir." Gideon looked at Matheson.

"Can we disable it?" he asked after a moment's silence.

"This is going to sound strange sir, but we haven't found any systems on it."

"Are you telling me this is some kind of debris that is going over a hundred and twenty miles per hour?!" Gideon asked skeptically.

"Many times that speed Captain. If we don't do something it'll have the same effect as a bullet from a revolver." Gideon thought for another minute.

"Which direction is it coming from?"

"Strait ahead, Sir."

"Let's use the docking bay gravity to slow it down, like we did when we found Captain Lochley."

"But Sir-"

"Don't 'but sir' me just get me a full security team down there. I want my ship safe but I want this thing stopped," Mathew started off the bridge, "Well get to it John."

"Yes Sir."

…

Mathew got to the docking bay just in time to hear three PPG shots and a pain filled roar. He was glad he stopped by Med-lab to grab the tranquilizer. He had a gut feeling that he would need it.

He took a deep breath and swung in front of the docking bay doors as they opened. As he started into the bay he was shoved to the ground by something big, gray, and bleeding. He wasted no time pulling the trigger of the tranquilizer when he felt it come in contact with the creature. 

It stumbled off of him and down the hall a few paces dragging it's back leg before it turned to him. It looked at him with majestic purple eyes before falling to the floor unconscious.

I know there are a few unanswered questions, but I plan to answer them in future chapters. I will get to the Babylon 5 part of the crossover really soon I promise. So what do ya think? Should I continue it? R&R if ya think so later.


	2. Answered Questions

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except for Saffire…and this piece of chocolate I found in my book bag but still all hail the mighty JMS!!!

~=Telepathy   _this (italics)  is someone thinking_

_Author's note_- thanks to Sabrina and Ankha for reviewing…I continued writing because you two asked me to here's a free….piece of chocolate ^_^ without further ado…part 2

A Friend's Friend 

Part 2

In his ship somewhere in hyperspace, Galen was jarred out of meditation. He looked around then thought for a moment. He got up and headed to his control panel to change course.

"Open a channel to the Excalibur," he said as his fingers ran over the keyboard. After a few minutes the channel opened. "Ah Lieutenant Matheson, so good to see you again."

…

In Med-lab, Dr. Sarah Chambers looked over the sleeping creature.

"Captain, I've never seen anything like this," she commented picking up one of the paws. "I'm glad I'll get a chance to study it some before it wakes up. That tranq you gave her will keep her under for at least three hours."

"Doctor, is it going to be alright? You told me not to give it the whole thing and I did," Captain Gideon paced in front of the alcove.

"Well as far as I can tell, she'll be fine. I've check the Vitals and compared them to the panther back home; so far so good," Sarah walked out of the alcove. "Captain, you've done nothing wrong."

Mathew cocked his brow, "Sarah, you're beginning to sound like Max." He turned to go, "I'll be in my quarters, call me if anything changes."

As the door slid shut behind the captain, Sarah slid into her chair, "Max? Max Eilerson? Oh man, I have been at work for far too long." She rubbed her temples and leaned back.

…

Mathew sat in his quarters reading more of the dreaded reports. He had just finished one and picked up another when his comm unit went off.

"Captain?"

"Yes Matheson?" Gideon called not looking up.

"We have a problem-" Matheson started.

"I said, WHERE IS SHE?!" Galen's voice cut in. Gideon threw the paper down and literally ran to the bridge.

"I know she's here!" Galen was saying when he reached the bridge. "I sensed her for a short time, and during that time she tried to call me!" Galen was fuming. He had every member of the bridge crew scared half to death and ready to run out the door first chance they got. A Technomage was dangerous enough, but an angry Technomage was a whole other story.

"Galen, if you calmed down a bit and told us who 'she' was, maybe we could help," Gideon walked over to Galen slowly. So far no damage had been done, but Galen was as predictable as a mustang.

"Saffire, I know that she is here and I demand that you tell…" he trailed off as he noticed that Gideon wasn't following. Frustration showed all over Galen's normally calm features, "She looks like this…" He held up one hand and a smaller version of the creature in Med-lab appeared sitting comfortably.

"Oh, the thing that nearly ripped my ship apart. Yeah she's here," Mathew crossed his arms over his chest.

"Rip the ship apart? Hah," Galen had an amused look on his face, "I've known Saffire for as long as I can remember. She would not rip this ship apart. Maul it maybe but…" He glared as he thought of what the captain would do to protect the ship. "You didn't harm her did you?"

"Galen, let's talk about this somewhere else so my crew can get back to work."

"Oh, yes! Get back to work you mindless little automatons!" Galen's voice was getting stern again. Gideon rolled his eyes.

"Come on Galen."

…

Dr. Chambers was working on Saffire's leg when the captain and Galen walked in. Galen took one look at the feline and his eyes got wide.

"What did you do to her?  Why is she unconscious?" He ran to the glass and looked on like a concerned brother.

"Well when she first got here, something happened and my men started shooting, thus the leg." Gideon shifted his weight uncomfortably, "When I got there, I used a tranq on-"

"A tranq?! Do you realize what you've done?!" Galen ran into the alcove where the doctor was working. "Please stop what you're doing and leave." After a few moments hesitation, Dr. Chambers did as she was asked.

Galen pulled a small crystal from the folds of his jacket and scanned the feline. "Captain, I would like you to meet Saffire," he started, concentrating on the crystal's readings, "She's a Guardian, immune to every known toxin except tranqs and the like. They are deadly to her." He returned the crystal to its hiding place in his cloak then looked at Chambers.

"How much was given to her?"

 "10 cc's," Sarah replied quietly. Galen thought for a moment then kneeled next to Saffire's head.

After taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on either side of the cat's head palms facing her. He mumbled a few and closed his eyes as a small grid appeared between the hands and started making it's way down the feline's body.

_I hope I'm not too late, _he thought sadly. "Captain, we need to change course. I was going to take her to Babylon 5; however, she is in no condition to be moved to my ship." The grid returned to Galen and he dispersed it then looked to doctor Chambers.

" I have removed as much of the tranquilizer as I could. Watch her well doctor, she is a rare find indeed, he looked at Mathew, "Come on then Mathew, I need to discuss some things with you."

…

They arrived at Gideon's office a short while later. Galen got comfortable in one of the chairs and looked at Mathew.

"Now that you know what a guardian looks like, let me explain what they do." Galen propped his feet on the desk.

"Comfy?" Gideon looked at Galen and raised his brow, motioning to the feet that were so comfortably placed on his desk. 

"Yes, thank you," he leaned back, "Anyway Guardians are a very, very advanced race. When they are born, they are assigned one or two souls to go out and protect. Saffire received two, Marcus Cole and Susan Ivanova. You have heard of them I presume." Gideon nodded. "Good, I don't have to explain it then. When talking about them, she often calls them her guardianees."

"Does this cat have any abilities or is she just a cat that runs around the galaxy?"

"Oh yes she definitely has abilities captain," Galen got an amused look on his face. "She is telepathic…she can heal herself, and a few other, very powerful, abilities. She continues to surprise me with new ones also."

"If she can heal herself why were you so concerned when you saw her unconscious in Med-lab?"

"Because she once told me that the only time a member of her race is unconscious is when one, they are going to be in a coma, or two," Galen paused and took a deep breath, as if saying the next sentence was dangerous, "They are going to die very soon."

"So Saffire flies through space protecting two people, one of whom is dead?" Gideon sat back, skeptical.

"One, Marcus is not dead, he is merely in cryogenic-freeze. But other then that yes, she has a very small one person ship. Every since Sheridan led the war against Earth, Saffire's mission has been very similar to ours. That is why I request that we change course to Babylon 5 as soon as possible," Galen had a pleading look on his face.

"Why?"

"Because Captain along time ago I was unable to help a dying loved one, and I won't let it happen to someone else if I have a cure. We have found a way to bring him back."

…

Four hours after they changed course, Sarah was checking in on Saffire.

"You are a beautiful creature," she stroked Saffire's side, "And you sound like you're really intelligent too. Well from what the captain has told me anyway." Sarah started checking vitals when she heard a faint growl. The growling grew louder and before Dr. Chambers could react, the cat was off the table and had her pinned against the glass. Saffire's purple gazed was sharp.

~What happened?~ the 'voice' was full of venom.

Sarah stuttered and tripped over her words, being pinned to a pane of glass by a very large cat seemed to have that effect on people. The never wavering purple gazed suddenly glazed over with pain and Saffire released the doctor and moved to the other side of the alcove. She looked at the ground and gave a barely perceptible whimper.

~I am…sorry doctor Chambers, I…meant you no harm~

"How do you know my name?" Sarah queried. Saffire hesitated a moment longer then closed her eyes.

~I need Galen, where is he?~

"I never know where Galen is unless he's here. Can I get something for you?" Saffire looked up at the doctor, those beautiful orbs full of pain.

~Find Galen~

Sarah nodded and left the room. Once alone, Saffire climbed back onto the table and began to call Galen while healing her leg fully.

…

"And how long did you say it would take?" Galen was asking Mathew.

"About three more days. The only other time I've seen you this excited was when we were going to the Well of Forever," Mathew chuckled. When no answer was forthcoming Mathew looked over half expecting to find that Galen had left. He was surprised to see the Technomage staring strait ahead, as if listening to something, with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Thank you captain, I must go now." Before Gideon could respond, Galen was out the door and practically running to Med-lab. He was so intent on getting to his destination that he nearly ran over the doctor coming around one corner. "Excuse me doctor, I am in a bit of a hurry."

"Saffire sent me to find you," Sarah called, catching up to him.

"I know, I heard her," he commented as he walked through the door to Med-lab. He saw the cat and smiled, "Saffire," he practically ran to the alcove, "It has been far too long." To the doctor it seemed like a family reunion. Saffire's eyes lit up and she flipped her tail happily when Galen hugged her then pulled up a chair. She went back to her paper while they talked.

~It has been far too long Galen. You told me I'd be welcomed warmly, all I have to show for that is a few PPG shots~ she looked to her hind leg. ~Well all I did have to show for it anyway~

"Do you remember how you got here, to Med-lab?" Galen asked cautiously. She shook her head. "Well the captain, I believe you've met him, decided to give you 10 cc's of tranquilizer when you came out of the docking bay." Saffire slowly nodded her head as if it all suddenly made sense.

~That would explain the headache. I'll have to watch that one, now I know why you saved that one~ She looked around, thoroughly amused. She looked back at Galen. ~I trust we've changed course~

"Yes, we'll be at Babylon 5 in three days."

~Did you contact her?~

"Not yet. I was working on that when you came here," Galen smiled, "And you just had so much fun that I had to come break it up."

~Oh, shut up!~ She playfully swiped a claw at him.

"Did you heal your leg fully?" he asked after dodging it. Saffire nodded. "Well then, come on. Let's go to my quarters and discuss the details." Saffire jumped off the table and the two left Med-lab without being noticed by anyone.

Ha ha, I finally got the chance to finish that chapter!! *happy dance* Guess where we are going next chapter…Babylon 5. Ya! Well I really need reviews people…I'll give you…*looks around*…this pen. Well I would appreciate any feedback. I want to know if I am unclear on anything or if you think I should expand on things. Hell review about the sky being blue I don't care ;) well see ya next chapter bye bye


	3. Things That Have Changed

Gosh dang it. The other one screwed up so I had to delete it and re-upload it…is that the right term? Oh well…enjoy part three.

Disclaimer: Still the same only Saffire is mine. All Hail the mighty JMS for his wonderful B5 story so that Fanfic writers could write about this stuff ^_^

I assume that you've read the previous parts of the story and know what ~ and italics mean :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed…and putting up with the long wait for me to post  ^-^ have a free…black light bulb

Now go climb a tree, it's part three ^_^

A Friend's Friend

Part III

``

                Saffire rested with Galen in his quarters. It had been two and a half days since she arrived, and she was getting rather bored.

            ~How much longer, Galen?~ She rolled onto her back.

            "If we are on schedule, we should be there soon," Galen chuckled and looked up from his reading, "Now who's impatient?" Saffire glared at him and flipped her tail. She was about to get up and go explore the ship when Galen's door chime rang. Saffire flipped back over and stared at the door as Galen set his book down.

            "Open," he replied crisply and clearly. The door slid open and Dureena stepped through with her hands clasped behind her back.

            "Hello, Galen. I heard you had a unique visitor, and I thought I'd come see for myself." Dureena smiled and looked around the room, her eyes coming to rest on the feline.

            "Dureena, meet Saffire, she's getting a ride to Babylon 5 with us," Galen leaned back against the chair and folded his arms across his chest.

            Saffire met and held Dureena's gaze. In Saffire's culture, eye color described a person's soul, and this woman's eyes said a lot to Saffire. _No wonder he likes her, _Saffire looked to Galen and a smile came to her eyes, _they would be cute together._

            ~Nice to meet you Dureena~ Saffire commented looking back to Dureena and nodding.

            "The pleasure is mine, I assure you." Dureena shook off the awe and looked to Galen, who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Mathew told me to tell you that we are ahead of schedule, and we will be jumping to Babylon 5 space soon." Almost as if on queue, the ship gave a slight lurch as they jumped to normal space. Saffire made a small squeal and looked at Galen.

            ~Should we contact her now or wait till we wake him?~

            "I believe we should wait," Galen commented, after a moment's hesitation. He turned back to Dureena and cocked his head to the side, (he decided to have a talk with Saffire about the fact that she was wearing off on him) "Will you be joining us on the station?"

            "I believe Mathew is giving everyone leave. So it's either join you two or sit on my hands in a nearly empty ship. What do you think I'll do?"

            "Is that a lengthy way of saying yes?" Galen asked, raising an eyebrow.

_            Oh jeez, _Saffire groaned. She let out a big sigh then headed for the door. ~I'm going to go terrorize the crew now, I have some pent up energy I want to release before we get aboard B5. See you when we dock~ She walked out shaking her head.

            "And I think I should go get some things before we dock. I'll see you later," Dureena half smiled, half waved and left.

Galen shrugged and turned back to his book, "No better companion then a book." He shrugged again and continued his reading.

…

A half hour later, after all the hassle of docking, Galen, Saffire, and Dureena reached Babylon 5's customs. 

"Identicards, please," the security guard requested, Galen sighed heavily as he handed his over. The guard checked it, returned it, and waved Galen through. Dureena also passed without incident, but when Saffire went to follow them through, the fun started. The guard took one look at her and assumed her hostile. He drew his PPG. 

~I know that you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking…oh jeez you are. Look if I was going to hurt you people, the only ones that would still be standing would be Galen and any telepaths in the room.~ She flipped her tail. ~Look, if you call Dr. Franklin he will tell you that I am a very peaceful very busy cat~

"Security to Allen," the guard spoke to his comm. Badge, "We need you in Customs."

"On my way," the badge replied.

~Finally, someone who knows me! I still can't believe they replaced the whole staff~ Saffire flipped her tail a few more times and let out an annoyed sigh.

"You see," the guard told Galen, "I would call Franklin, but he was reassigned to Earth just before the plague hit." Saffire looked at the guard, hopping that he was just playing some sick joke. When the look on his face said he wasn't, Saffire felt her legs get weak. She had told Steven she had a bad feeling about him accepting that job. She realized that she was sitting and decided to lie down before her legs gave out.

While the customs guard went back to checking people in, Saffire laid on the floor and tried to figure out how to get to Marcus with Franklin back on Earth. She silently cursed herself for getting so attached to so many people. She sometimes wished that she had never committed the act that got her banished, then she could have stayed on her planet and not had to get involved with her guardianees' friends… Her thoughts trailed off as she thought of how boring her life would have been without knowing the many people and faces of Babylon 5.

Saffire closed her eyes against the harshness of the lights and listened to the sounds that the cool metal carried to her sensitive ears. Footsteps, many of those; machinery; even bits and pieces of conversation were carried to her. Some of the people's happy cries of reunion even flowed to her. Hearing two sets of feet heading in her direction, Saffire opened her eyes and saw Zack Allen being followed by a very angry looking Galen.

"Then why do you hold her here? Just for fun?" Galen was demanding.

"O.k. look, I just found out it was her that was causing the 'problem.' I have no idea why my guys are holding her here," Zack turned to Galen, "Now look, I know that you're a Technomage, and I know that Saffire is usually a regular here but my men don't." He turned back and finished walking to Saffire shaking his head.

~Hello, Zack~  Her 'voice' seemed sad again.

"Hiya Saffire, how ya been?" Zack sat in the seat next to the one where she was laying and started stroking her back.

~Well, let's see~ she sat up ~I just found that my friend was infected by the plague, and I haven't really had a chance to actually sleep in who knows long~ She sighed and looked Zack in the eye. ~Can I go to Med-lab now? I need to see Marcus~

"I don't see why not. Come on, I'll escort you two there to make sure you don't run into any more trouble," Zack stood up, nodded to the guard and headed down the hall. Saffire got up and shuffled after him with Galen in tow.

…

They reached Med-lab about ten minutes later, along the way they had picked up Dureena who had tagged along ever since. They entered the room and Zack turned to Saffire.

"Well, here we are. If anyone gives you any trouble, call me and I'll take care of it." Zack smiled, nodded then walked away. He stopped and talked to one of the doctors before exiting completely.

"So, what are we here to do?" Dureena asked, sounding rather bored. Saffire sighed and walked across the room to the farthest, unoccupied iso-lab.

"She needs to rest before we start," Galen looked after the feline concerned.

"Start what?! Galen, what's going on?" Dureena started getting impatient.

"I'll explain later," he looked from Saffire (who was now getting comfortable on the iso-lab bed) to Dureena. The look on her face pleaded with Galen. He let out a sigh of frustration, "Alright, alright. I'll go tell Saffire that I'll be back in an hour. We'll go for a walk and I'll fill you in on the situation."

~You won't be more than an hour?~ Galen smiled.

"Ah, so you were listening." Galen looked back to the feline. His smile quickly faded when he noticed how tired the cat looked. She was so worn down that part of the ever- present sparkle had left her eyes. "No more than an hour, I promise. In the mean time, you get some sleep alright?" Saffire nodded and laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes. Galen and Dureena left.

When Saffire sensed the two gone, she opened her eyes and sat up.

_Now for a trick that Galen hasn't seen yet, _she thought. She closed her eyes and focused on one life force in particular. It took a minute or two but she found it. Closing her eyes, she pictured herself a few feet in front of the target. When she opened her eyes, the bright white lights of med-lab faded to the darkness of a captain's quarters at night. After her eyes adjusted, she made her way to the bedroom. As she slid the door open with her tail, the captain sat up and looked her way.

"Who's here?" Came a slightly groggy, but very threatening voice. Saffire walked to the foot of the bed. "Lights!" The lights nearly blinded Saffire, but she didn't show it, instead she merely stood watching the captain non-threateningly. In turn the captain starred at her as if she was a ghost. "How did you…I thought you were…"

~And it's nice to see you too, Susan. I have a message~

"It's been so long, I thought you were killed in the shadow war," Susan admitted sadly. Saffire made a growl that Susan recognized as her laugh, it was so good to hear that laugh.

~It'll take more than over-sized spiders to kill me~ She jumped up next to Susan and laid her head on the available lap. Susan stroked the cat's head, happy to have her friend back.

"So what's this message?"

~Go to Babylon 5~ Saffire said without lifting her head.

"But I haven't found a way to bring him back yet," Susan said sadly, shaking her head.

~That doesn't mean others haven't~ Saffire looked up to Susan with a smile in her eyes. ~So just change course. I would love to discuss the details Susan, but I am running out of time. I must rest and prepare~

Saffire laid her head back on Susan's lap for a moment longer before getting up and trotting to the main quarters. She sat down and pictured the Med-lab iso-bed that she had come from and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she was safely back on Babylon 5. _We will start tomorrow,_ she thought before laying her head down to sleep.

*****wipes sweat off forehead*  whew I finally got that done!! What do you think? You wanted Dureena Ami so I gave her to you :) and I gave you Susan so there. Ok I need you guys to tell me if I am moving too slow.  If you guys want me to I will speed up the tempo. And as always, I would like feedback. If you review I'll give you…a puppy named fido. Well see ya next chapter later, Night Sky.


	4. Preparation

Hello! I'm SO sorry it's been so long since I updated! First my computer died so I had to get a new one. When I finally got it, it was finals week at school. On top of that my muses took an unexpected vacation :) But all in all I finally got part 4 done. Thank-you to all those who have been patient with me, I give you all candy corn and caramels. I promise you that I will have part 5 up and running on or before Feb. 21st Thanks again for your patients.

Don't go out that door, it's part four!!!

****

Preparation

Susan didn't waste any time getting dressed. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and practically ran through the halls. When she finally got to the bridge, she was out of breath.

"Captain Ivanova, your shift doesn't start for another two hours," her second in command said.

"No my shift is 24-7 commander," Susan said walking up to the main viewer, "I just take breaks. What is our present location?" She turned quickly looking her second strait in the eye.

"Well," he said, looking at a small screen that was embedded in the arm of the captain's chair. "Sector 54 by 9 by 24."

"Good, I want to change course. And one more question, Why are you still in my chair?" The commander, Brenden, jumped up and scurried over to navigation. "Set course for Babylon 5 Brenden," Susan called, reclaiming her chair.

* * *

When Saffire opened her eyes, the Med-lab lights had been dimmed. She looked around and saw that, at the moment, two or three people staffed Med-lab. _Night shift, _she thought _How long have I been sleeping? _She looked at the chair next to her bed and couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Apparently Galen had come back and gotten bored. He was leaning back against the glass with his head tilted back exposing his neck. Saffire inwardly giggled when she saw that his mouth had fallen open and giggled harder when a loud snore filled the small iso-lab.

~Galen~ she sat up and licked her paw, ~Galen, wake up or I may be forced to go to the Excaliber and steal your ship~ She could hardly keep the laughter out of her telepathy as Galen snored again. When he didn't wake up, Saffire lightly smacked him with her tail as she continued to clean her paw.

"Just drift through them…" he sighed heavily, "I'm never heard of them consuming a whole ship."

Saffire cocked her brow and tilted her head to one side. ~What?~ She sat for a moment with her paw in the air before she remembered the Excaliber's trip to the well of forever. ~Ok then~ She jumped off the table, walked to Galen's chair and grabbed his cloak in her mouth.

~Sorry, my friend~ She said before tugging the cloak so hard that Galen slid out of the chair and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ah…What the-?!" he looked at his feline friend, his breath came in short, sharp gasps. He stood up slowly, resisting the urge to rub the sore spot that had developed near his tailbone. "And what gave you the want to do that?" he asked her, leaning on the table.

~Well you were snoring, and talking about those critters you guys found in hyperspace. I thought I'd wake you up before you embarrassed yourself~

"Me, embarrass myself? Nonsense. Besides, I don't talk in my sleep…and I most definitely don't snore." Galen watched as Saffire jumped back onto the table. "But, if I did, I guess it would be a good thing to know…for future use." Saffire gave him a look that was of pure friendship before she smacked him playfully. "Hey! I'm still recovering from being pulled out of my chair onto a very hard floor." He smiled and backed out of her reach and she gave a playful growl.

~How long was I asleep?~ Galen looked at the clock behind Saffire.

"Well, you were asleep when I came back, and it's been about three and a half hours since I looked at that clock…so I would say about six hours."

~Six hours? Wow. So what time is it now? I've never been very good at telling time~ She shrugged.

"About three a.m."

~When will we start?~

"As soon as enough people are here to pull him out of Cryo…Are you sure you want to do this?"

She cocked her head at him and raised an eyebrow. ~It's not like it's going to kill me, Galen~ She studied him a moment more, a longing seeped into her eyes before she looked over to the Cryo-units. ~Besides, I can't let him down again, and I can't let Susan run around as sad as she is~ Saffire looked at her paws then looked toward the door. ~I'm going for a walk, call me when there are enough people here~

Before he could respond, she was off the table and half way to the door. As Galen watched her go, he noticed how uncertain her posture was and how her shoulders slupped with an unseen weight. He almost felt sorry for her as he sighed and sat back down. He had often wondered what it was like to be a Guardian.

"Hmm," he chuckled, "You're very observant that's for sure." He sighed again and leaned back to review and practice his role in bringing the fallen ranger back. After an hour, he decided to meditate to get full concentration. He stood up and walked to the drapes, as he pulled them closed, it occurred to him that a lot had in almost six years. The ranger would a small case of culture shock. When the drapes were closed, Galen sat on the examining table. He reached into the deepest folds of his cloak and pulled out a softball sized, glass ball. He concentrated on the ball and, in his mind's eye, formulated the equation that would make the ball float. His part would entail him standing between the Iso-bed and the gurney that Saffire would be on monitoring life signs of both Guardian and guardianee with this ball.

After about an hour of meditation, Galen realized that Med-lab had started it's daily routine and decided it was time to stop and call Saffire. When he knew she was coming, he found the lead doctor and was very convincing in getting her to bring the frozen ranger out of Cryo.

…

"How much longer?!" Susan yelled to her second. It was perhaps the hundredth time she had asked today and she was starting to get a little 'cabin-fever.'

"Four hours, Captain," Brenden answered coolly. He had grown quite annoyed at the constant questioning, but obviously something very important was happening on at Babylon 5.

"This must be how Steven felt when he rushed back to try and stop Marcus," Susan said to herself. "I'll be back, you have the bridge commander." She walked out to make, perhaps, her fortieth round of the ship.

* * *

Saffire walked into Med-lab carrying a small bag in her mouth. She stooped just inside and sat down. After setting her bag down, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After so many years of looking for a way to bring a man, that she was personally responsible for, back from a state of vegetation she had finally found it. Yes, it was a happy thing but, at the same time, she would have to face him…him and the fact that she had (in her own mind and no one else's) failed him.

She was looking at the floor in front of her when she noticed the telltale black boots and long coat.

~Hello Galen~

"Hello," he replied cheerfully, "What's in the bag?"

~His clothes and Denn'bok~ She looked around Med-lab and spotted the ranger in the same Iso-lab that she had slept in earlier. ~Is he ready?~

"They say he is as ready as he'll ever be, but are you ready?" she read concern on his face and sighed a heavy sigh.

~I, like our friend, am as ready as I will ever be, what about you?~

"All I have to do is get your life signs plugged into this," he replied pulling out the glass orb.

~Then let us begin~

* * *

It was Zak's turn in customs. He really liked this part of his job, getting to see people happy at the arrival of loved ones, sad at the departure of them. This day seemed different though. Zak looked at the next person in line. Faint recognition ran through his mind at the face, but he didn't get a good feeling. He swiped the man's identi-card, still no help. He had no idea why this man was so familiar.

"Have a good day sir," Zak commented, handing the card back. He really didn't have a good feeling about that man.

HAHAHAHA I have finally finished typing this!! Well here you go. What do you think? Who was the strange man at customs? What will bring Marcus back? dramatic music sorry...I've always wanted to do that. In the next installment, We find out about this mysterious stranger in customs, and we get Marcus back, and we find out about Saffire's former glory. By the way, during school I have been working on this and I am happy to say that I have gotten the next TWO parts done. They will be posted over the next few days. (It took me two nights to type this.) Usual request please R&R…I'm thinking on not posting part 5 until I get, oh…let's say…5 to 10 reviews. I will give everyone that does a guard tiger :)


	5. Retrieval and a new Enemy

Ok, Ok, Ok. Couldn't wait to get that many reviews :) so I just thought I would give you the next part. My muses are yelling at me to write more both on this and my book. Thanks to the two people that have reviewed thus far. I give tperry a guard tiger as promised and I give owlwitch some caramel ;) OH! Special thanks to Ankha_Raynak for pointing out a typo: Saffire stopped just inside medlab, she didn't stoop just inside it :) Well I guess I'll quite rattling on and on and just get to the next part.

It's not a jive, it's part five

Retrieval and a New Enemy

The drapes were drawn and the lights on their lowest settings, as Saffire had ordered. When Marcus woke up his eyes would take a while to adjust. Galen sat in a chair next to the bed, Marcus lay on the bed with his arms to his side, and Saffire laid on the gurney that she had asked the staff to bring in. Galen had made a sound proof shield around the Iso-lab, so it was silent and dark. He almost felt like taking a nap.

~Well, are we completely ready?~ Saffire's mental question pulled him gently back to the task at hand.

"Whenever you feel it's time," he replied pulling the orb from his cloak. She nodded, and Galen noticed that part of the ever-present sparkle had returned to her beautiful eyes.

~Then begin monitoring. This shouldn't take more then a half hour~ Saffire's people had the ability to travel to Limbo, the place that housed the souls of the not-quite-dead until they were fully dead when they went to the hereafter of their culture. The only problem with traveling to this place was you never left quite whole. For Saffire's plan (the part she hadn't told Galen about) she would exchange one of her abilities and part of her own soul for Marcus'. It was risky business to deal with the guardian of Limbo.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Saffire ruffled her silver fur and went into the meditative state required to reach Limbo.

She had only been here once before -when she had forfeited her beloved wings and, with them, her ability to fly through space with only a force field separating her from space- but she remembered it well enough. The air was thick, as if she were under water, and it had a dream-like quality to it. She started forward, taking notice of the many different races floating about a foot off the ground in neat little rows; each situated like the were being cradled in a sitting position; each of them looked like they were comfortably sleeping.

~Kelanes~ she called gently as she walked. By herself it would take her years, possibly decades to find Marcus. She needed the guardian of this realm.

~Called, I come~ came the reply Saffire expected, she smiled inwardly. ~Saffire, you return…it is not your time~ She turned to face him. He was of her race, but his silver fur had spots along it and his tail was as long as his body; his face still held it's warmth and welcome.

~Good day, Kelanes~ she said politely, ~I am in search of a soul so that I might make a trade, Brother~

~One Marcus Cole? Come with me~ He led the way down a row that had been behind her…she had been headed in the wrong direction.

* * *

It had been three and a half-hours since Susan had started her rounds and gotten side tracked by an ensign that was loaded with questions and had a report to give her. When she finally got away from him, she ran to the bridge.

"How much long-" she started to ask then looked out the main viewer. It had been so long since she had seen Babylon 5. 

"I'm proud to say we are ahead of schedule," Brenden said from Navigation.

"Thank-you Brenden, now get me an open channel with B5's C and C," she replied, almost anxious to speak with Corwin again.

* * *

He walked through Down Below not making a sound. His clothes, made of many different and unique furs, drew attention from many of the inhabitants. His metal necklaces, which assembled into his hunting tool, felt cool around his neck. His silver hair (dyed to the color of his prey) was in a tight ponytail that stretched down his back to his waist. He had heard his prey of over seven years was here and he was determined not to let her escape again. A lowly thief walked by him attempting to steal anything she could get her hands on.

"That's really not smart," his gruff voice was no more then a whisper but the thief heard him well enough. He grabbed her arm and drug her to an isolated spot. "Tell me your name, thief!" she didn't respond. "I could break your neck six times before you realized what was happening."

"Draya," she said after a moment's hesitation.

"You will be my information gatherer, Draya," he said the name with obvious disgust. "I require information about a panther, that is this color," he pulled his ponytail around to show her.

"Oh," she replied, "everyone knows Saffire here, she's the technomage's friend. Why do you want information on her? And what's gonna make me work for you?" Draya glared at the man warily. He shrugged and pulled a small pouch out of his pocket and threw it to the ground in front of Draya. She picked it up slowly and opened it.

"Four Hundred credits…you'll get five hundred more when I've completed what I've come to do."

She danced from one foot to the other. Nine hundred credits was too many to be ignored, she could go back home after this. She thought for a second then looked at him with a sly look.

"I don't work for people I don't know," she commented, pocketing the pouch.

"My name is Corell."

* * *

After a while of walking, they finally reached Marcus. He looked the same as all the others, like a peaceful sleeper.

~So what trade do you wish to make, Saffire?~ Kelanes asked walking around the ranger. ~Last time you lost your beautiful wings.~ Saffire looked from Marcus to Kelanes like a road weary traveler. 

~I plan to trade…my empathy~ she looked back to Marcus, best not to reveal anymore than she had to, just yet anyway. 

~You would give that up? What is he to you?~ he asked with a raised brow.

~He is MY responsibility. Is that a good enough trade?~ Saffire was suddenly very impatient to get back to the world of the living.

~Nearly,~ he got a sly look on his face, ~I need something else…your mental powers, perhaps?~

~NO! I need those…~ She paused for a moment, she had heard that losing even the smallest part of your soul could change you dramatically. She sighed heavily; it was for Marcus and Susan, not just her. ~I wish to trade my empathy and part of my soul~ Kelanes looked her sharply in the eye.

~That has been done only once before. Does he mean that much to you?~ she got the most determined look in her eyes as she possibly could. He regarded her a moment more, ~It shall be done then~

Saffire sat in front of Marcus. She felt the empathy go quite quickly. She would surely miss it, but this was more important. Kelanes walked up behind her.

~This may hurt, just a bit~ Just a bit was an understatement, it felt as if her muscles were being pulled out through pinpricks. She felt herself nearly pass out, but it was over before she had the chance. After noticing her breath was coming in gasps, she looked over to her 'companion.'

~How much did you take?~

~Only enough to compensate, that is all you need to know.~

~May we go then?~ She looked at the ranger again. Kelanes looked at him also.

~You may…I don't want to see you here again until it is you time, Saffire. Do you understand me?~ she nodded. ~You wouldn't have enough to leave with. Fare thee well, little sister.~

* * *

Galen watched the ball with utmost importance. Marcus' signs were barely there, but Saffire's were strong. It had been nearly twenty minutes since they started and he was getting a little bored, he wondered (and not for the first time) if he was really needed here or if he was just moral support. He walked in between the beds and felt there was something else he should be doing. He was more than happy when Dureena wandered in.

"Hey Galen what's going on?" she had an extremely inquisitive look on her face. Galen pointed to Saffire then to Marcus and signaled Dureena to be quiet then motioned out the door. She took the hint and left, he followed her.

"Saffire is…retrieving…" he paused as if to ask if that was the right word, "Marcus. She should be done soon, I a really curious as to-" He was cut short when alarms started going off in his head. He pulled the ball up to examine it, Saffire's signs had dipped down right next to Marcus'. He ran back into the room, Dureena hot on his heels, spouting questions. Galen stopped next to Saffire, he felt completely helpless. Just as he was about to go call one of the doctors, her signs were back to normal again, a few minutes afterward Saffire opened her eyes.

~Shut the lights off.~ 

Galen complied then cycled to the infrared spectrum. About five minutes later, he heard a loud gasp and looked toward Marcus.

~Don't move just yet, Marcus~ Saffire had placed a paw on his chest. ~Relax, you are among friends~

"How-" He cleared his throat, "How long was I gone?" It was good to hear his English accent once again.

~Almost six years. I had to do research before I could help you.~

"Did I go blind in those six years or are the lights off?" Marcus asked with a chuckle. Saffire told Galen to turn the lights onto their lowest setting and removed her paw. Marcus was happy to see that Saffire was as splendid as he remembered her. "It's good to see you again Saffire," a thought came to him, "How's…how's Susan?" Saffire looked away for a moment and Marcus felt his heart sink.

~She is docking right now~ All three looked at her in surprise. Saffire bit back a remark about the looks on their faces then noticed an empty feeling, she would have to get used to that feeling of something missing.

There ya go…Marcus is no longer a meat Popsicle. Ok next chapter. Susan and Marcus have their long awaited reunion, we find out more about Corell and his mission. Please R&R I would REALLY appreciate it. See ya next chapter ;)


	6. Reunion and A Bit of Lunch

Hello all!! Have I kept ya in suspense long enough? Well, fear no more, I have finally broke away from my other writing and made the amendments needed. You may now enjoy the reunion part of the story. I admit it isn't that long but it was extremely difficult to write and keep the two in character. But I will let you decide how good it truly is. Hanks to all those who reviewed the last part of my story. Thank you also for staying with me and being the lifeblood of my story.

No more trix, time for part IV

Zak was still trying to find out why he had gotten such a bad feeling about that Correl character an hour later as he grabbed yet another identi-card.

"Ok, have a nice day Miss-" he looked up, not believing his scanner. "Captain Ivanova! Susan, it's good to see you again!" He chuckled happily then called another member of his staff over to take his place. "I'm glad to see you finally come back. This new captain, I don't like her. I would-"

"Zak," she cut him off gently. They had started walking down the hall. "I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm not here to take command. A friend asked me to come back." She looked around and smiled. "This place hasn't changed much has it?" Her voice had an unusual agitated undertone. "Well I don't mean to rush things but I want to get to Med-lab." She started off.

"Captain…Susan," Zak called after her, "Can I walk with you?" Susan nodded, and Zak started after her. "I thought you might want to know that Saffire's here," he watched her reaction carefully. "She's, uh, found a way to bring Marcus back. Susan nodded and they started down the hall. "Yea, I tell ya," he commented, "Med-lab's popular today."

* * *

Draya ran back to the makeshift base to tell Correl of the things she had learned. Around another corner, down the hall, past the turbo lift, right by the-

"Halt," came his gruff voice, "Running draws attention. You must not run to me." He stepped out from the hallway she had just passed, "What news have you gathered?" Draya turned to face him and noticed that two of his necklaces were missing.

"Saffire came back to help a friend, from what I've heard, she'll be here for a few more days."

"Good. And your source?"

"Her friends, at the Zocalo over lunch yesterday. She is staying in some guest quarters with a Technomage. I'm not sure which guest quarters, Oh and the Technomage is called Galen."

"Hmm, a Technomage guardian will be hard to get around," he put his chin in his hand and thought for a moment, "I'll do it though." He turned to leave, "I have no more use for you right now. Return here tonight." He made his way to the Zocalo and took a table in the far corner. 

He would sit and he would wait.

* * *

Marcus sat in the same iso-lab being told of the many things he had missed. Saffire watched him from the door way while waiting for Susan. She was glad to be bringing her guardianees back together. She walked out of Med-lab and looked around. Susan was coming around the corner with Zak. Any other time, she would have run to Susan happily, but at the moment she lacked something some kind of motivation. Instead she growled a happy greeting.

~Hello, Susan. How're you feeling? I trust you had a good trip~

"Yes. It's good to see you again Saffire," Susan ran a hand over the feline's head then looked to Med-lab. "Is he in there?" Saffire nodded, "Is he…Awake?" Saffire nodded again and suddenly Susan found herself weak at the knees. She really hadn't expected to see him again. Well, at least not talking, walking around, or doing anything else that didn't involve a Cryo-tube.

"Hey! Whoa, careful there, Captain. You're as white as a sheet, maybe the doc should have a look at you," Zak said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No…no I'm fine. Thanks for walking with me Zak, I'll let you get back to work," Susan replied. Zak nodded and smiled with concern, then turned and left. "Susan stood for a moment then took a deep, steadying breath, "Ok, now or never."

Saffire led the way to the Iso-lab where Marcus lay, absorbing all he had been told. When Susan and Saffire stopped in the door, Susan's breath caught in her throat. She stood there for about three minutes trying to decide if this was real. The one man she had ever broken down over and thought she would never be able to tell the truth to was now alive and well right in front of her. She almost convinced herself that it was just a dream and was just about to walk away, when he spoke.

"You know, Saffire, you could just tell me when you come instead of just-" he had started to sit up mid-sentence and saw Susan standing there, for the first time in his life he couldn't find the words that fit the situation. He eased himself off the Iso-bed and they stood in that uncomfortable silence for at least five minutes, each one trying to determine how the other felt after all that time. Finally, almost in sync, they moved to one another and embraced in a tight hug.

"Why the hell did you do that?" her muffled voice floated to his ears.

"I did it because you had so much more of a life than I did," he backed away from Susan a bit, "A good job, friends, people depended on you. I had nothing except for you, and if I had let you go, I couldn't have lived with myself."

"You're so wrong it almost hurts," Susan said feeling her defenses rise. She looked at the ground and forced her defenses back down. "I'm sorry. But you did have those things. A good job? You had that, and probably still do, a Ranger. Friends? John, Delenn, Steven, ring a bell? If you're wondering who it was that depended on you, I'm standing right here." She looked him strait in the eye, "You say you couldn't have lived with yourself? How do you think it affected me?"

"I never meant to hurt you, Susan, I just-" she silenced him with a look.

"I don't want an explanation anymore, I just want to pick up my life where I left it six years ago." 

Marcus sighed, she was going to go back to the life she had before she met him, and he could feel it. "Well if that's how you want it, I won't stop you." He turned and leaned against the Iso-bed. Susan looked at him, confused, then brought a hand up to wipe the quickly forming tears. He thought she didn't need him anymore.

"Marcus," he looked to her, "I said I depended on you before, I still do." Marcus' face lit up and her gave her another hug, then backed off.

"Sorry I guess I got carried away," Marcus got a sheepish look on his face; yes it was good to have him back. This time she hugged him then sat on the bed and started discussing the things that she had been through trying to find a way to bring him back. Saffire lay in front of the door acting as guard for another hour before getting up and growling an expressive 'excuse me.' They both looked to her.

~I don't suppose we could go to the Zocalo and get something to eat could we? I haven't eaten for about a week~ Saffire remained passive while the two smiled.

"I supposed we could, besides, I think I have you beat. I haven't eaten for almost six years," Marcus chuckled. The left Med-lab and headed for the Zocalo.

* * *

Correl still sat in the corner booth. He hadn't noticed his prey come in yet, but he knew they would be along soon. He pulled off his necklaces and continued to assemble his hunting dagger. When finished, it would look like a dagger, except it wouldn't. More like the skeleton of a dagger with the razor sharp edges of the blade, along with a hilt and cross guard. The inside of the blade would hallow with a single bar of steel to reinforce the deadly edge. He was getting comfortable; he was always comforted when he assembled his dagger, when he saw a Technomage come in. He slowed his assemblage, remembering that Draya had told him of a Technomage accompanying Saffire. An Earth-force captain came next, followed closely by a ranger and then, finally, Saffire.

Correl smiled, stood up, put his nearly finished dagger in a pouch, and started toward the door. As he passed their table, he 'accidentally' bumped into Marcus.

"Oh, excuse me sir," he cooed, "I was thinking of other things." Marcus nodded with a smile on his face. Saffire regarded this longhaired man curiously. He wore furs, which was strange, and he had the scent of a predator about him. "That is a beautiful cat, sir." Saffire pinned her ears back; she didn't like this man. "Well I really must be going. I'm sorry for interrupting your meal."

Kelanes smiled widely as he exited, that tracking probe would be extremely helpful.

*Leans away from the computer* Boy, that was kind of…interesting…sorry I didn't get it up by Tuesday like I promised I would, but good news. I skipped school today just to do this for you………well that and other things. So what do you think? Did I keep them in character? Well hopefully there won't be too many more chapters, I hate stories that drag on and on. *shrug* Well let's see, next chapter: Correl puts things into motions. I'll try to make it a longer chapter.

Please review, if you do, I'll give you…a pizza, your choice of toppings ;) well see ya next chapter.


	7. Capture

Hello, I actually got time in some of my classes to write this part…I'm so happy!!!!

I am assuming that you know what ~ and italics mean same disclaimers all is not mine thanks to everyone for reviewing and stuff like that.

As I was reading over part one I noticed a typo that I would like to apologize for. The guardians are the only non-humanoid on record. That is what it's supposed to be instead of the guardians are the only non-humans on record:)

It's almost heaven…it's part seven:)

Saffire flipped her tail; she had eaten a very full-filling lunch and was stretched out on the bed in the guest quarters. She yawned noisily and rubbed her head on the pillows while Galen, Marcus, Dureena and Susan talked in the front part of the room.

"How long are you here Susan?" Dureena asked, afraid that Susan would have to leave the love she had just found.

Susan took another sip of Vodka, (they all had drinks to celebrate by) "As long as it takes to resupply a ship. I didn't exactly get permission to be here." She looked at her glass then to Marcus.

"We can talk about that a little bit later," Marcus said in answer to the look of concern on Susan's face, "Right now, I just want to enjoy living again." Marcus chuckled and was joined by the other three. Their chuckles were cut short a moment later by a loud thump from the adjoining room. They all rushed in and their former chuckles were replaced by laughter. Saffire pulled herself off the floor, shook, and climbed back onto the bed. If felines could blush, she would be.

"Saffire, what are you doing?" Galen asked when finally stopped laughing.

~I was trying to get comfortable. Sometimes that includes rolling around, I just misjudged where the edge of the bed was~

Saffire didn't like being the center of attention, and she liked being laughed at even less. Luckily Marcus knew this. "What do you say we go for a walk?" he asked, "I want to see what's changed around here." Marcus signaled to the door.

"I think I'm going to finish some research…besides, people tend to worry a bit too much when a Technomage is about," Galen commented with a farewell nod, "I'll see you all later." He nodded once more, smiled at Saffire then left.

Dureena nodded, "Whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do. Come on Saffire." Saffire sighed and jumped off the bed then they all headed out to explore the station. When they boarded the turbo-lift, a girl boarded with them. Saffire caught the scent of the longhaired predator wafting lightly from the girl's clothes.

* * *

Correl watched Draya get on the turbo-lift; he was glad that the Technomage was not with the group. Correl turned and took the steps down to the Zocalo to await Saffire's arrival; everyone started exploring the station in the Zocalo.

* * *

Saffire didn't get a very good feeling from this girl; she was dressed in robes that hid her face. The only indication that she was indeed female was the brown hair that hung freely from the hood. Since this girl had boarded the turbo lift, she had begun reeking of the longhaired predator. Saffire was glad when the lift came to a stop at the Zocalo and the girl ran off to get lost in the crowd.

Babylon 5 was truly unique in the fact that Saffire could walk freely here. Just about all races excepted Saffire (if not for the advanced being that she was then for the strong protector that she looked like) and just about all had a respectful fear of her. It was obvious in the three-foot radius that always surrounded the cat.

Marcus and Susan had adopted a go-from-booth-to-booth attitude. As they made their way to the third booth, Dureena wandered off; apparently growing bored with the idea. Saffire chuckled mentally and looked back to her friends. As they walked along, people moved around the trio, sometimes between the cat and her guardianees, but they always kept that respectful distance from the feline. At one point, a large group came toward them, blocking the entire walkway with their sheer numbers. Saffire made to move to the other side of the booth but the group moved with surprising speed and was upon her before she could do so. There were so many in the group that, like a leaf on a river, Saffire was swept down the hall and into a nearly deserted section far from the Zocalo.

Once the group and the last of it's stragglers were no were in site, Saffire started back down what she thought would take her to the Zocalo. However, she hadn't been able to see around or even over the people to see where she was going.

* * *

Correl watch the hired group sweep the cat out of the Zocalo and down the appointed hall. Surely his prey was too trusting when it came to humanoids. He looked to the cat's guardianees, they continued to walk from booth to booth, not even noticing the absence. This was good, very good.

* * *

Saffire walked along attempting to smell her way back. Something one of the people had been carrying had dampened her sense of smell though. In essence, she was wandering and deeper, she feared, into the bowels of Babylon 5.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after the large group swept by them, Susan noticed her feline friend's absence.

"Where do you think she got off to?" Marcus queered, noticing the absence.

"I don't know, but I don't think she'd leave us like that. She'd at least tell us where she was going," Susan answered.

"Bathroom?" Marcus joked, then noted the look on Susan's face. "What? She could be. I say we give her one hour then get security looking for her," his look was a hopeful one.

"A half hour," Susan said sternly then continued her walk.

"Right then," Marcus said as he started after her. "Something's never change," he remarked quietly to himself.

* * *

Saffire stopped, she noticed the tale-tell 'clip clip clip' of shoes telling her that she was being tracked. She sighed and looked around, with her feline eyes she could see perfectly in the dimly lit corridor. Ahead of her, blankets covered the corridor's floor. Suddenly a thought hit her, had all of this been planned? She laid down and rubbed her eyes with her front paws, how could she have fallen into this so easily?

She laid her head on her forelegs and decided she wasn't going to move an inch; besides, help would find her sooner or later, right? She sighed yet again, for the first time since she could remember she was lost, confused, and just a tad-bit nervous.

Just as the feline was getting used to the idea that help would find her, Saffire heard someone approaching from behind. She jumped up and turned to face the noise. After a moment, the longhaired stranger from the Zocalo appeared around a corner.

* * *

"Ok, it's been a half hour," Susan said as she found the nearest security guard. "I need to file a missing feline report."

"Ma'am?" the guard asked, confused. Susan huffed at him and demanded that he Zak immediately.

* * *

Saffire really didn't like this longhaired stranger; she lowered her head and growled to let him know this.

"Hi little kitty, a nice coat you have there," Correl chuckled. Saffire bared her teeth then growled louder.

~One I intend to keep, thank-you~ She started backing away, forgetting all about the blankets covering the floor. Her only indication that trouble lie under them was a creak, quickly followed by a snap as the tampered-with floor gave way under her.

As Saffire fell to the floor below (a good 15 feet) her head slammed against the hard metal plating. She let out a soft whimper then turned her head up to the hole, blackness starting to creep over her vision.

"I feel I must tell you that I love to play with metal, it's one of my favorites, " Correl laughed as the silver feline passed out from the fall. He ended his laugh with a smile then grabbed a thick wire that ran from the middle of the wall to the floor below. After admiring his handy work, he slid to the floor below, where his unconscious prey laid.

The man removed his jacket then and tied it around his waist. After rubbing his upper arms, he bent down and picked up the cat. After heaving her onto his shoulders, Correl stood, turned and started toward his makeshift base.

* * *

Zak gathered all his available men (more than 30!) and took them to the Zocalo

"So this is where she was last seen?" Zak asked turning to Marcus and Susan, they nodded in unison. "Ok, you guys," Zak said turning to his men. "You have your groups. I want every corridor searched. I want Saffire found! Report back to me if via link if you find **anything**, all right? Get to it." The different groups fanned out, each taking a different corridor, then each man taking a different side passage.

"We have to help," Marcus pulled Zak's attention back. "We can't just sit on our hands and count the ceiling tiles."

"I understand, " Zak put a hand on Marcus' shoulder, "Walk with me. On the same day that Susan came in, another guy came in that caught my attention," Zak stated after they had begun walking. "He gave me the creeps. After I showed Susan to Med-lab, I decided to look this guy up. Turns out his name is Correl Ragnarok, he's been arrested for poaching extremely endangered animals." Susan and Marcus stopped immediately and looked at him, eyes wide. "Yea I know. That's another reason I got so many men looking. We can look in a few of the corridors that my men haven't started down, this way." 

They started down a corridor that would connect to the one Saffire had been swept down nearly an hour before.

* * *

Saffire awoke in a small room that was actually the end of a hall, sectioned off by blankets hanging from the walls. She made to stand but found that her legs were secured to the deck plating by thick, leather straps.

She looked at her surroundings. It was mostly bare, except for the shackles that held her and a chair that was currently occupied. The girl from the turbo lift slept soundly in the chair. Her arm twitched, and, if she could have, Saffire would have smiled; she loved to watch sleeping humans. The girl's body twitched around every now and again and nearly out of the chair once but Saffire let out a low growl that she knew would wake the girl. Draya looked at Saffire through sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Saffire," she said then turned and walked out the 'door.' She returned a short time later and Correl poked his head in then quickly disappeared.

~What is he planning? Why does he want me? ~ Saffire noticed Draya's unease at the question.

"He is-" she started, but was cut off as Correl came back.

"I am a hunter, Saffire," Correl carried a small bag back in with him. "I hunt animals and…" he paused as if picking his words, "…retrieve their hides. It was rumored that there was a very elusive, silver cat somewhere in the universe." He smiled at kneeled next to Saffire; "I couldn't resist adding a myth to my collection." Saffire raised one eyebrow and looked beyond Correl to Draya, the girl was basically squirming in her shoes.

"Correl, can I have the second half now?" Draya asked, her face read impatient but her eyes read worry. Correl pulled his eyes from Saffire's pelt and looked to Draya. He stared at the girl for a moment then reached into his bag and puled out a small brown pouch that he promptly tossed at Draya.

"Be gone, you are no longer needed. I thank you for your help," Correl looked back to Saffire. Draya gave Saffire a look that the cat couldn't quite figure out then turned and left. Saffire knew she'd be back.

Ok…sorry about the cliff hanger but if I hadn't done that the story would have ended this chapter…without warning, besides I wanted to do a cool little bribe to get you guys to review…that and the fact that this is all I got a chance to write. Hope you can stand the cliffhanger. Thanks again to those who have stuck with my little story and I. So the next installment will probably be the last : '( TEAR sniff sniff Anyway, $100 dollar shopping spree to ANYWHERE for those who review thank you come again. *looks around mischievously then sets a box of puppies-all with collars that say Fido-on the ground then runs out*


	8. Are Plans Really Worth It?

Ok…I'm kinda mad…I had half of this chapter written and then I lost my notebook so I had to start from scratch and then my muses went on a vacation : ( that's why it took so long to get this up. Anyway…same disclaimer and Thank you very much to all those who reviewed. 

F.Y.I= for those of you who don't really know, Ragnarok means final battle. I assume (even though it makes an ass out of you and me : ) that is why Ami thought it was a very fitting last name for Correl…and that's why I chose it. Here are all the gift certificates for the shopping sprees ; ) 

Today's the Date, it's Part Eight

The three walked down the corridor, Marcus leading. It had been fifteen minutes since they left the Zocalo, and the only sign they had that Saffire had come this way was a paw print in some grease that had been tracked through the corridor. As Marcus walked he threw his denn'bok from hand to hand, he was clearly agitated.

"Well this is getting us nowhere fast," Marcus commented turning to face Zak and Susan. He walked backwards, "How long are we going to wa-" he was cut off as he stepped through a hole in the floor. He moved his denn'bok in a position over his head and extended it so that it wouldn't fit through the hole. He successfully caught himself.

"Hmm, looks like someone is good with metal," Susan said kneeling down to give Marcus a hand up. He started to take it, but noticed something. He grabbed the metal pole with his other hand and moved closer to the side of the hole then did a sort of pull up so that he was eye level with a certain piece of the broken metal. In a small crimp were small silver fibers, upon even closer inspection, Marcus found a small patch of skin stuck to the plating. He hung back down from the denn'bok then retracted it and fell to the ground below and looked around the lower level.

"Hey Zak," he called back up, "get your men down here, we've got a trail to follow." Marcus then signaled for them to come on down. Once they were with him, Marcus showed them the small patch of blood he had found on the deck plating. A short way down the hall was another patch, and they continued down the hall at irregular intervals.

"We had better hurry," Susan commented as Zak called his men.

* * *

Saffire lay on the cool deck plating while Correl kneeled next to her. Saffire was starting to wonder why this man was so obsessed with furs when she got a mental call from Galen.

Saffire, can you hear me?~ Galen called. When you were telepathic, you could hear the thoughts of anyone at anytime, especially when your name was thought. ~Saffire?~ he called again. ~ I've heard that there's been some trouble concerning you. What happened?~ Saffire looked around then scanned to make sure there were no hired telepaths.

~ I've been catnapped~ she thought for a moment, ~ Hey, do you have any location 'spells'? ~

~ I could look~ Galen replied.

~ Please do, and hurry. I have a feeling this guy is about to do something bad~ Saffire looked at the kneeling Correl, he'd been praying or something along those lines since the girl had left.

~ What kind of bad thing? ~

~ He's planning on skinning me, Galen ~

* * *

Draya ran down the hall hoping to find a member of security. She stopped and leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

__

I hope I can find someone in time! She put her hands on her knees and looked at the ground. Right between her feet was a very, very small drop of blood. She wrinkled her brow and looked back the way she had come, there were two more drops then they disappeared. She looked at the hall she was getting ready to go down, the drops got bigger, not by much but they did in deed get bigger. Draya decided to follow the drops.

After about five minutes, she heard voices. A Brooklyn guy, a Russian girl and a British guy. She nearly laughed aloud when she remembered the company Saffire had kept. Draya put her excited tones aside and jogged around the corner.

"Yea but if we don't find her…soon…" Marcus trailed off as Draya rounded the corner.

"Can we help you?" Zak asked, he'd seen this girl somewhere before. She'd been hanging around areas that Saffire and her friends had been.

"You have to come with me!" Draya blurted out, "Saffire's in trouble!" Zak gave her a suspicious look

"And how do you know this?" Zak questioned. The girl squirmed.

"Because I gave Correl the information he wanted," she stepped back from them, unsure what they would do. The trio looked at each other then shrugged.

"Lead the way," Susan said, ushering the girl down the hall.

* * *

Galen ran a hand over his head as he ran through his spells. He had one for moving things, one for holographic demons and a lot of others, but the only location spell he had was one that would locate objects. Saffire never carried anything so that spell was utterly useless. He shook his head, frustrated, then walk out the door to where he knew she last was. As he got off the Turbo-lift in the Zocalo he rubbed his head again and looked up to see Dureena running up to him.

"Have you heard?" she asked, concern echoing in her eyes, "Saffire's missing."

"Yes I have heard," Galen commented, continuing his journey. Dureena fell into step beside him. "I heard it from Saffire herself."

"What are you planning to do?" Dureena asked. Galen stopped and looked her in the eye.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" He smiled a half smile, rubbed his head one more time and looked beyond Dureena to the booth of crystal necklaces.

"Well first of all, that look says you're up to something; and I've noticed that when you get in a hurry like you seemed to be just then you, uh," she folded her arms and bit her lip. "You, uh, tend to rub your head…" she shrank away, a little embarrassed, as she trailed off.

"You were right in saying I'm up to something," he said as he walked around Dureena to a booth that was selling crystals of different sizes. He found one that matched Saffire's eyes and pulled out his credit chip. As the vendor removed the appropriate amount of credit, Galen noticed Dureena studying a small glass figure that was a leviathan curled around a sunken ship. The vendor handed Galen his credit chip and the crystal in a bag. "Dureena, I am sorry to do this but I really must be going." Dureena looked at him with a nod.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do to find some leads up here," she took one last look at the glass sculpture then headed off down the hall. Galen watched her go, looked at the glass figurine, and then handed his credit chip back to the vendor.

* * *

Saffire began to get uncomfortable on the cold deck plating. Correl had left again, this time he had been gone for nearly fifteen minutes, as far as the feline could tell, and during that time, Saffire had tried her best to get out of her restraints. In the end her efforts turned out to be in vain, Correl walked in before she could make any progress. Along with the customary black bag he carried, he now carried a little black box that smelled like the shadows.

He smiled an evil smile and flipped the box on then set it on the chair, "If you're little Technomage friend decides to try to save you, this will stop him," he was talking with a matter-of-fact tone, "Now shall we get on with this?" Correl's look was one of pure glee as he kneeled next to Saffire and opened his little bag. He pulled out a little bag of clear liquid and hung it on the wall above Saffire's head. Then he pulled out an IV and plugged it into Saffire's foreleg, and quickly plugged the IV into the bag of clear liquid.

"I hope you enjoy it," Correl said with a smirk, "It's my own special blend. H2O and Anesthetic, mixed with a little tranquilizer." His face grew serious; "You should be out for good in a matter of hours." He smirked and stood, then grabbed the little black box and hid it.

* * *

"Come on, It's only a little further," Draya called as they rounded yet another corner. Zak was beginning to wonder if this girl had been hired to throw them off the scent.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago," he commented, stopping and folding his arms.

"Are you implying something?" Draya asked, offended.

"Maybe I am, what are you gunna do about it?" Zak stood up a little straighter. "Did Correl hire you to throw us off his trail?"

"No," she came back, nearly getting in his face; "He hired me to get information about Saffire. I no longer work for him because he has her and is about to skin her. And we're sitting here because you think I still work for that jerk!" Draya's voice was slowly getting louder, "If it weren't for me, you'd have lost the trail so long ago it isn't funny-"

"Alright, alright," Susan cut in, "As much as I like arguing, I really think we should be going to save Saffire. Zak, I give you my word that she isn't working for Correl or whatever his name is." Susan gave him a look that dared him to carry on with the argument. Zak was about to take her up o that dare but remembered that she was a latent telepath. He merely nodded and shrank back, his pride partially bruised.

"Thank you," Draya uttered. _Finally someone who respects the fact that people can change._ Draya continued down the hall followed by Marcus, then Susan and finally Zak.

* * *

Galen had made his way to a bar in down below and managed to scare some information out of the regulars; Technomages had ways of getting informed that usually ended with a scorched face or someone running out screaming. That information had led him here, to a place in brown sector that seemed like a storage or janitorial area; however, he knew it was the right place because he had seen Correl leave and then come back carrying a box that looked extremely familiar. Even though he'd been sitting in the same spot (behind an illusion that he had conjured of a wall) for at least a half hour, Galen wasn't sure whether he should go in while Correl was still there or to wait for him to leave again. Galen's answer came a moment later when he heard Correl talking.

"It's my own special blend. H2O and Anesthetic, mixed with a little tranquilizer, you should be out for good in a matter of hours," Correl remarked, somewhat proudly. Galen stopped his illusion and walked up to the blanket that was sectioning off the hall, he would have felt somewhat better if he could remember where he had seen that stupid little box before. He threw the blanket aside and took in the scene. Saffire was bound to the floor with an IV in her foreleg and Correl was sitting in a chair twirling a blade around in his hand.

Galen took a step toward the silver haired man. As he did so, he nearly collapsed. As a Technomage, Galen was constantly surging with energy from his tech, when he stepped toward Correl, all that restless energy vanished. Galen stumbled, a bit disoriented; he'd felt this somewhere before. Galen couldn't seem to recover his equilibrium, it seemed as if part of his mind and part of his body was out of reach, almost like he'd suffered a stroke. Finally his sense of balance failed and he hit the floor. That's when he remembered where he'd felt this before. On Za'ha'dum, before the Shadows had really shown themselves, Galen had been gathering information when he found out that the Shadows had created the Tech and had also created a machine that could turn off the tech. This machine had been used on him then and was being used on him now.

Correl laughed, "Like I said, you'd be a tough one to get around but I'd do it." Correl walked to Galen with a thick leather strap. "That's what I love about my sources," he said slipping the leather under Galen's arms, "If they say it'll stop you cold, it'll stop you cold." Correl was a lot stronger than he appeared to be, he drug Galen to the wall next to Saffire with ease and strapped him to the wall. "I think I'll leave this nice little machine running as long as you're here." Correl smiled and patted the little black box; "I'll be back."

Saffire looked up to Galen. ~ Beautiful rescue you've got going here ~

Galen looked at her concerned; her voice was really tired and weak. Galen tried to mutter a response but he couldn't find his tongue with that damn machine running. He would have to settle with a disagreeing grunt.

* * *

Correl quietly raced down the hall that he knew Draya would be leading Saffire's friends down. After studying so many animals he found humans to be one of the most predictable, not to mention one of the most annoying. He reached in his pocket and slowed as he heard footsteps running toward him. Correl smiled, he loved his connections at the moment, and pulled out three tear-gas/pepper spray balls. Correl always chose the tear gas/pepper spray mix because when he was once on a planet hunting a rare bird, he had to have a special operation to make him immune to these gases. The atmosphere that this bird lived in consisted of elements that resembled these gases and one couldn't do a very good job of stalking if they had noisy environmental suit on. These would make taking on those four fairly easy. Correl looked around to see where he could get the best ambush position. He noticed a ceiling panel missing where maintenance was repairing some loose connections. He jumped into it and waited.

It wasn't long before the four came running around the hall. Draya stopped almost directly below Correl.

"Ok," she panted, "It'll take about one more minute to get to where he's holding Saffire…shouldn't we have a plan before we go storming in there?" Draya was leaning heavily on the wall, Correl guess that she would be easily dispatched. Zak nodded in agreement to the idea of a plan before they went storming in.

"Well, since you worked for him, you should know how he's holding her and any security measures, if any," Zak was slightly winded, but he would be considerably harder to take down. Correl flipped his knife out of its sheath.

"Well, you and Marcus have the weapons," Susan commented, "Draya could go in and try to fool this Correl guy into thinking that she wants to work with him for good while Zak and Marcus run in and distract him while Draya helps me free Saffire." She ended sounding rather proud. She didn't seem winded at all neither did Marcus, and Marcus was beginning to look around like he felt something wasn't right. Correl took a deep breath and decided it was time

He threw the little balls down on the floor and they exploded, spilling yellowish green gas everywhere, and then he followed. When he hit the ground, Correl turned to where he last saw Zak standing and threw the dagger at what Correl estimated was Zak's knee. Zak let out a grunt that was followed by a thump; Correl smiled at his accuracy and then rolled over to Zak and grabbed his PPG. Zak went to grab Correl's arm to stop him but was backhanded with enough force to slam his head against the deck plating and knock him out cold. Correl then heard a lighter thump and instantly knew it to be Draya, unable to handle the gas mixture. He also heard shuffling behind him as Susan and Marcus hurried to get out of the gas.

Correl listened as one of the two backed into the wall. He homed in on that sound and aimed the PPG low, his goal here was to disable not destroy, and fired. Susan let a cry of pain escape as she collapsed on her injured leg.

"SUSAN!" Marcus yelled. Correl was surprised that Marcus was able to get out of the gas so quickly. Correl jumped back up into the ceiling and crawled over Marcus. He pulled the tile aside and carefully aimed, he could have easily disabled the last of the group. Suddenly Correl felt the need for a challenge. He jumped down behind Marcus and put the PPG against his head.

"Hey there," Correl whispered into Marcus' ear. Correl had no idea what weapon Marcus carried, and the next thing Correl knew was the cold, hard metal of a denn'bok slamming against his face, shattering his nose.

"Hi," Marcus said with a sneer as he turned to face his attacker. He then brought his pike up to the ready. 

"You are trained in the art of combat? That is a good hunter's skill," Correl said as he climbed back to his feet and wiped the blood from his nose.

"I fight only to protect my friends," Marcus glared his opponent, "Not to hunt one of a kind creatures."

"What a noble profession. Let me guess, you're one of those rangers that I've been hearing so much about," Correl sneered and turned to the side. He slowly aimed his PPG with out moving his eyes from Marcus. Marcus sized up the hunter, not even seeing the hidden hand aiming. The next thing Marcus knew was the cold of the floor as he collapsed when the PPG was fired into his knee. Correl then pulled out a communicator and called back his hired group to drag these intruders back to his base.

* * *

Galen looked down at Saffire. She wasn't looking too good. Beads of sweat had started running down her fur and pooling around her. She had started trembling, and very visibly, almost immediately after Galen had been captured. Galen was starting to examine her closer when Correl walked back in, leading a host of 'goons' that were carrying his and Saffire's last hope. Galen sighed heavily as the four were strapped to the wall next to him. His only other hope was that Dureena was still out there.

Heh…heh…I know I said that this was going to be the last part but as I scrolled up….i realised it was way to long. So good news to those devoted fans that are so into my story that you get withdrawl symptoms when I don't post…YOU GET AT LEAST ONE MORE PART YAY!!!!! And possibly an epilogue…if you guys want it. Ok about the Shadows and the tech and the device that deactivates the tech…if you read the books The Passing of the Technomages by Jeanne Cavelos you will see this stuff mentioned I promise I am not making it up :) So what do ya think? PLEEEEEESE r&r and I really can't say how grateful I am that you guys are really staying with me…I promise that it won't take four years to post the next part.


	9. The Worst Things Happen to the Best Bein...

Okay let's see, if all goes…well?…this should be the last part. Thanks to all those who have and all those who will review. Standard disclaimer.

... I don't have a lot of fun stuff to say: (…

We're all fine because here's part IX

Everyone and everything in Customs stopped. Everything went silent, so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. As one, every head turned to stare at the door to the loading bay; it wasn't that often that one saw so many felines in one place let alone in one week. For the guardians were a secretive race that rarely left their home planet, and when they did whoever they were after had better have a damn good hiding place.

.........................................................................................................

Susan and Marcus looked on sadly as Saffire was given more and more of the mixture, more than half the bag was gone in the span of one hour. Susan looked to Galen hoping to find some reassurance in the fact that maybe he had found a way to access his tech. She sighed heavily when she saw that he was still trying to get his mouth working. Draya had huddled up as best she could into a little ball; a task made extremely difficult when one was strapped to a wall with thick leather straps. Zak had passed out from blood loss and if he wasn't taken to a doctor soon, he would probably reach the point of no return.

Susan and Marcus both felt responsible;_ if only I had paid more attention to her_ they both told themselves. Now the only hope they thought they had was that maybe security would find them, maybe some random passerby wold see them restrained and alert someone, maybe this would happen maybe that would; maybe maybe maybe, that's all they had.

.......................................................................................................

Dureena was still in the Zocalo, trying to gather information. It seemed like every information spring had run dry and Dureena was getting a little tired of looking. Just as she was about to head into a bar, she started to hear whispers. At first she thought nothing of them, so she went into the bar and ordered a drink. When the blue liquid arrived she downed half of it and turned to look around the room to see if anyone looked like they would give her some information. The men next to her were getting into a heated conversation.

"No I'm not! I swear I saw four of those things!" the taller man was saying, "They was just like that Saffire cat only they weren't completely gray. They had stripes."

"And you're going insane, old man," the young blonde replied. "That Saffire is a one of a kind, and if there ever was a second one, it most definitely wouldn't come here."

"Well if you had been in Customs about an hour ago, you woulda seen 'em," the older man was getting annoyed, "Now leave me be so I can finish my drink."

__

Hmm that's the umpteenth time I've heard something along those lines, Dureena finished her drink, _Maybe I should go and see what happened in Customs._ She got up and headed out of the bar, knowing her luck she would either run into them or never see them. She was hoping it would be the former. She got to Customs without incident and looked around. There were a fair amount of security guards around, more than normal and they all seemed to be focused in one area. She meandered her way over to them.

"Excuse me ma'am, no one is allowed back here for the time being," A member of security walked up to her, barring her path. She looked him over.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just looking for my brother," she bluffed, " I was just going to check to see if he was back there." She looked over his shoulder and saw a group of uniformed people and a tail behind a few of the legs. Then she looked at the ceiling, "I'll just be moving along then." 

Dureena turned and walked over to a pillar that was a few feet away from the entrance of the off-limits area. As she leaned up against it, she pulled out a very small, very inconspicuous sidearm. Before aiming it at the ceiling above the group of uniformed people, she looked around. One had to make sure there were no witnesses to tell on you. After she knew it was clear she took aim and fired the silenced gun at the ceiling above the little group. This gun was a specially built gun that would fire a marking stick that could be seen from above but not below. Dureena pocketed the little sidearm and went to find a way to get into the ceiling.

......................................................................................

Marcus was getting frustrated. He was sitting right in front of one of his most treasured friends, unable to do anything to help her. It was the battle with the shadow/Earth destroyers all over again. He pulled his eyes away from his beloved companion to look at their captor. Correl sat in the only chair that adorned this room in front of a little desk, that he had only recently brought in, arranging metal tools that Marcus could only guess were used in the skinning of animals. Just as Marcus was about to say something sarcastic, one of Correl's hired buddies ran in and whispered to Correl.

"Oh really?" Correl asked him. The messenger nodded. Correl looked back at the group with a raised eyebrow. "Looks like some critters have a vested interest in your little buddy there," he motioned to Saffire, who was now breathing with great difficulty. "Well I kinda have to see to it that I keep her," he smiled wickedly and stepped out, messenger in tow. Marcus looked to Susan. A bit of hope had returned to her eyes also, they both looked to Galen.

"Any luck with moving while that thing is on?" Susan asked, not expecting an answer.

"Acc... tuall…ly…" Galen stuttered, "I…have had…a little…" When Susan looked at Marcus, her eyes were glowing with hope.

......................................................................................

"Ok," sighed a frustrated Captain Lockley, "I could understand that you are here to help a member of your race, and 

I could even understand that you are here as bounty hunters. However, I can not let you hunt down this Correl character you are looking for any more than I could let you hunt down anyone else. We have rules on this station and one of them is that you can't kill people." Her audience, a handful of about four guardians, was getting a little angry. They could feel all their fellow guardian's life signs and Saffire's were fading quickly. One of the felines stepped forward, her silver coat decorated by black spots. She resembled a cheetah.

~Captain, we hunt to save our race and other races from extinction. This man is a known killer to many species, including your own~ The cat looked to each member of her little band. ~We are going to find this killer with or without your permission~ The felines stood and walked towards the captain. ~We really need to be going.~

The tension in the room was so thick that one could have cut it with a knife. All this security guards in the room put their hands on the butts of their PPG's. All the felines in the room stood with raised hackles. Dureena felt it was time to intervene. She pulled off one of the ceiling tiles and jump to the floor below.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Captain Lockley queried, "This is supposed to be restricted area!" All attention turned to Dureena, two security guards started toward her. 

"I noticed your guests and thought I could help, since it looked like you were having so much luck," Dureena put herself between the felines and the humans. "I'll make a deal with you, let's call it a compromise," she turned to the felines, " I'll help you find Saffire and Correl. Then," she turned to Capt. Lockley; "I will do my best to protect Correl. We'll keep in mind that Saffire's safety is the issue here. Does that sound fair?"

"Well if it keeps any deaths from happening on my station, and accomplishes their objective, then it's fine with me," Capt. Lockley looked at her men then nodded. The guards relaxed and cleared a path out of Customs. Dureena looked to the felines and smiled, the felines nodded in appreciation.

...................................................................................

She heard his voice call her name. Saffire opened her eyes to see her brother, Kelanes.

~I thought it would be a while before I saw you again, little sister.~ Kelanes sat on his hunches. ~What happened little sister? What has sent to hear before your time?~

Saffire sat up and looked around her. She was back in limbo. ~I did not mean to come here again brother; but the circumstances were out of my control. The hunter, Correl, has tracked me down to Babylon 5. With the help of several hired humans he captured me and is now pumping some kind of tranquilizer into me. I don't know how much he's given me, but I do know that it's a lot.~ Saffire looked at her feet, _it figures just as I get my guardianees back together something happens to me._ Saffire looked up quickly, she realized she couldn't feel the ties to her body back on Babylon 5. ~Am I that far gone Kelanes?~ 

He turned away from her and started walking through the rows of people, ~Walk with me sister.~

...............................................................................

She heard his voice call her name. Saffire opened her eyes to see her brother, Kelanes.

~I thought it would be a while before I saw you again, little sister.~ Kelanes sat on his hunches. ~What happened little sister? What has sent to hear before your time?~

Saffire sat up and looked around her. She was back in limbo. ~I did not mean to come here again brother; but the circumstances were out of my control. The hunter, Correl, has tracked me down to Babylon 5. With the help of several hired humans he captured me and is now pumping some kind of tranquilizer into me. I don't know how much he's given me, but I do know that it's a lot.~ Saffire looked at her feet, _it figures just as I get my guardianees back together something happens to me._ Saffire looked up quickly, she realized she couldn't feel the ties to her body back on Babylon 5. ~Am I that far gone Kelanes?~ 

He turned away from her and started walking through the rows of people, ~Walk with me sister.~

..................................................................................

Susan turned to Marcus; "Do you know where the machine is that's keeping Galen from using his power?" 

Marcus looked around. Since the only two things in the room were a chair and a desk, he made a pretty safe assumption that it was in the desk.

"I have to say it's a pretty good bet that it's in that dresser," Marcus said with a smile. "Now all we have to do, is magically untie ourselves then go turn it off and retie ourselves." Susan looked at him. "What?"

The two looked back to Galen. He was the only one in the room that had any chance of getting them free, but he still couldn't really do anything. Susan looked back to Marcus.

"Do you have any ideas?" she asked. Marcus shook his head. Susan looked past Marcus to Draya. Somehow Draya had managed to free a hand and was working to get the other free. "How did you get out of that Draya?" Susan asked, Marcus turned to look.

"When you've lived in places like Down Below for as long as I have, you learn to be flexible," she commented. She finally got her other hand free then got up and started to untie Susan.

"No, don't worry about me get that I.V. out of Saffire then get Galen free," Susan commanded. Draya nodded and complied. After Galen was free and the machine was turned off, Galen set to the task of getting reacquainted with his body. As soon as Draya got Marcus and Susan free, the three huddled around the silver beauty to wait until Galen could help.

...................................................................

As soon as the felines and Dureena were away from customs and the security guards, they moved quickly with the cats finding a scent and following it. Through the Zocalo, down a corridor, they had been walking for a bit though when they got to the hole that Kelanes had made.

"So are you like the leader of the group or something?" Draya asked the gray cheetah as one of the other felines jumped down to investigate the corridor below.

~I am commander in chief of this particular hunting party~ The feline looked up at Dureena with green eyes that were speckled gold. She cocked her head slightly at Dureena. ~Why do you care about Saffire? Why did you help us with Captain Lockley?~

"Because Saffire is a friend's friend. She has proven herself a good friend to me in the few days that I have known her. Also because she means a lot to the people that I've surrounded myself with. I helped you back there because i believe you'll be very useful in helping to find Saffire." Draya looked away from the guardian's intense gaze, but the feline continued to look at the thief.

~What are you called?~

"I am Dureena," she remarked, once again meeting the guardian's gaze. "What are you called?"

~I am Alli~ she sat and licked her paw. Just as the two were starting to get bored, the scout returned.

~Ma'am, the way is cleared through most of the corridor. However I did sense that there were a few traps. We may want to proceed with cation~ the scout remarked.

~Thank you, Matt.~ Alli looked to Dureena. ~Would you like to lead the way, Dureena?~

Dureena looked at Alli carefully. There was an overwhelming want to get this done and save Saffire, but Dureena knew that she didn't have the necessary abilities to find Saffire.

"Lead the way," Dureena motioned to the hole. Apparently that was the right answer because the cat gave Dureena a nod of approval, realizing that the thief knew her limitations. With that the quintet headed off at a very fast pace.

.....................................................................................

Kelanes looked back at his little sister to see if she was keeping up.

~Come on, sister, you must keep walking. We both know that if you stop moving at this point, you won't keep the ties to your body active.~

He had the caring look that all brothers had when they knew they had to keep siblings working. Even in Limbo Saffire was starting to look worse for the wear, and that was a bad indication since everything looked like it's mental picture (which was always perfect to the owner of the 'body' unless they knew something was wrong). She was starting to look tired and her ears were drooping. Her tail was dragging on the ground behind her and she was also starting to sweat, which was very unusual in Limbo.

~Come on, Saf, can't you feel Alli and her gang of misfits trying to save you back on the station?~ he asked, using her nick-name from when they played as kids.

~I can't feel anything, Kel~ Saffire said as she pulled herself along behind the larger cat. ~Just pain.~ Kelanes looked at his sister worriedly.

__

Hurry Alli, I can't hold her here much longer, he thought sadly.

..................................................................................

Galen sat next to Saffire stroking her fur. Now that they had found her, they had no idea how to get her out of there to Med-lab. They all knew that Correl had most likely set some kind of trap to keep them from escaping. Marcus stood up.

"Well I can't bloody well sit here and watch my friend die! I'm going to find a way out of this," Marcus stood up and limped over to the blanket that marked the door. He put a hand up to the blanket then gently grabbed it. After listening to see if there were any guards outside, which there didn't seem to be, he quickly pulled the blanket down.

"Oh bugger," he sighed as he looked on, a little perturbed, at ten thick bars that were barring the way to the corridor beyond.

"Well, we're screwed," Susan commented from Saffire's side.

"I'll say," Draya agreed when she had finished bandaging Zak's leg.

"Now what?" Marcus asked as he limped back to his place along the wall.

"Nothing, there's not much we can do. As much as I hate to say it, there's no way I can help us get out of here," he looked at Saffire sadly. She was barely breathing.

..................................................................................

They were making good time. Dureena ran almost as fast as the guardians cantered and within twelve minutes they had gotten to the point where Draya, Susan, Marcus and Zak had been attacked. When reaching that area, however, they had stopped. All five members of the quintet sensed a trap.

"Ok, how do we proceed?" Dureena queered, hoping they wouldn't ask her what to do.

~You've been on this station longer than we have~ Alli started, ~What do you suggest?~

__

Ah crap, I knew they were going to ask me, she looked around. Her eyes came to rest on the open panel in the ceiling, "Do you guys think you could move around in the ceiling?" Dureena gave the cats a sly look then headed toward the hole.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you. Could be dangerous," a voice came from behind them, "Besides, that's where I set up a trap for you five. I thought you'd be smarter then that." The entire group turned to look at the speaker. Correl looked at them, the look of victory stamped on his face. "I have won, you're all too late."

....................................................

~Kelanes?~ Saffire asked weakly. ~Where do we go when we die? Our race doesn't believe in an after life.~

~We don't really go anywhere,~ Kelanes slowed so he was walking next to his sister, ~Our race kind of believes in a circle of life. When a guardian dies, their spirit finds the next available guardian body and starts over again.~

~Is it hard to start over?~ Saffire's voice was getting weaker with every syllable.

~I don't really know, sister I am one of the few that doesn't go through that cycle, being the guardian of Limbo.~ He looked at her, ~But don't worry, I've heard that it is painless and that you remember what is important from the previous time around.~

~So I'll recognize Marcus and Susan?~ Saffire looked at Kelanes, he nodded. ~And Galen and Dureena?~

~As far as I have been told, yes. Now concentrate on walking youngest sister.~

................................................................

Galen felt under Saffire's foreleg for a pulse. It was barely there. Any longer and this 'rescue' trip would be worthless. Galen looked around, hoping to find another way out. His gaze fell on Zak. Galen thought for a moment.

"Hey," he said keeping his eyes on Zak, "Wouldn't he have some kind of communicator? I mean isn't he the leader of security around here?"

Susan caught his idea before the words even left Galen's mouth. She scooted over to Zak and picked up his left hand. After pressing two small buttons on the surface of the small unit she talked into it.

"This is Captain Susan Ivanova. We have been captured. We're in brown level 16 and need immediate back-up," She leaned away for a few seconds then back, "Also need a med-unit, Chief Allen has been stabbed and is bleeding pretty badly." She let go of the communicator's buttons.

"I repeat, we have received your mayday and are on our way Captain Ivanova." Finally, some good news was heading their way. The feeling didn't last long though, when Susan turned to look at the group again, she noticed a single tear fall from Galen.

.......................................................................

Ok well my muses left again so I'm going to give you all a chance to help finish the story.

Here's what you have to do...give me a line or two of what you belive should happen and how you think the story should end. Right now we have the group of guardians and Dureena confronting Correl, And the other members of the group stuck in a room with Saffire hanging by a thread. So write me...and this time the story is depending on you. So ya kinda have to review this time...i was really disappointed by the number of reviews last chapter.

Later...ME


	10. Goodbyes Are Always the Hardest

"That's right...you have lost," Correl remarked smugly. The guardians gave him a look of hatred and Dureena gave him a look of confusion. "What? Haven't you been tracking the progress of dear Saffire's life?" At this it seemed as if all the guardians rocked back on their 'heels' right before a wave of distress washed through the corridor. "I know I have been," Correl pulled a hand-held device from his pocket. The device was emitting a low, steady beep. Dureena felt her heart sink.

The guardians were at a loss for words. For the one second that they had stopped monitoring Saffire she had made the decision to restart the circle. As one the four guardians looked at the floor beneath them. Restarting the circle was a difficult experience. It was mentally draining not only on the individual but the race as a whole. It was draining to the race because they had to block certain memories from the individual until they reached a certain age, and difficult to the individual because he or she had to lose so many memories. To cause the Restart was a crime, and it was the worst crime you could commit against the guardians. As one, the four guardians looked up at Correl; hate was stamped across their faces. As one the guardians leaped forward and attacked the killer. No force in the universe could have stopped their charge, and Dureena recognized that.

Dureena turned down the corridor and went to find her friends.

............................................................................

Kelanes stood next to his sister. She had collapsed shortly after he had told her to concentrate on walking.

~Get up sister. Your guardianees await you~ He tried to sound strong. Even though she would be born again, she would be different not only in looks but also mentally, and much of her would be lost. In essence, she wouldn't be Saffire any more. Most guardians that went through the Restart choose different names because they were so different in the end.

~I haven't the strength~ 

Kelanes looked down then laid down next to his sister. He rested his head on her neck.

~I will miss you Saffire~

......................................................................... 

"Galen," Susan started, "What's wrong?" All eyes fell on Galen. Hope hid behind all three sets of eyes. Galen could do nothing but lick his lips and look to Saffire. When a heavy, quick breath escaped his lips, everyone in the room knew what had happened. 

Susan took a deep breath and leaned into Marcus. Draya could hear Susan whispering into Marcus' chest. "Not like this," she said, "Not like this." She whispered it over and over again as if the universe couldn't hear her. Marcus held her silently, tears falling silently from his dark eyes. Occasionally, he would run his hand over her hair and whisper comforts to her. 

Draya sat in the corner watching the scene. She felt terrible for her part in this terrible tragedy. She pulled her legs up close and hugged them. Before long she was rocking back and forth in an effort to comfort herself.

Galen slowly rubbed his hand over the cat's fur. She had been there his whole life, as if he was one of her guardianees. He felt tears escape, but he quickly wiped them away and got up. Someone had to be strong. He walked to the bars that prevented their escape. Galen would have his revenge as soon as that bastard got back. 

...............................................................................

Dureena hadn't gone very far before she heard Susan's voice.

"Galen, what's wrong?" With that one question, Susan had confirmed Dureena's fears. Dureena was glad that she had left the guardians to take care of Correl. She gathered herself and turned the corner. It hurt to see Galen leaning against the bars with pain filled eyes that swore revenge.

"Galen, are you guys ok?" she asked, running to the bars and looking for a way to open them. Galen took a deep breath. 

"Yes, I believe we're ok," he looked Dureena in the eye, "But Saffire-"

"I know...I'm sorry," she finally found a switch that would open the bars. She fiddled with it for a bit then finally got it to work. The bars slid open. No one moved to exit not even Draya. Even Galen, with his oath of revenge stayed.

After about twenty minutes, the group of guardians came around the corner. 

~Correl has been dealt with according to our laws~ Alli confirmed. ~We will take Saffire now~

__

Take her where? Galen wondered. As the guardians took up positions around Saffire, Susan reached out to stop them. Marcus grabbed her and held her back.

"It's okay," he whispered, "Let them have her."

"But I just found her again."

"I know," he kissed the top of her head then her forehead, "I know. We'll mend though"

Galen watched as the guardians fell into a trance then disappeared in a flash of bright blue light. The med-team finally arrived five minutes after the guardians had left. They took Zac directly to Med-lab, and the remaining five filed out as time passed. Galen was the last to leave.

He smiled then looked to the ground. "Goodbye, old friend."

.....................................................................................

Two weeks later, the universe finally returned to normal. It turned out that there had been some damage on Susan's ship that they had been unaware of. That would cause them to be there for an additional three weeks. The Excalibur had left. Galen had docked his ship in B5's hangar. He and Dureena weren't quite ready to leave yet.

Susan and Marcus had decided that they would stick together and that Marcus would travel with her aboard _The Phoenix._ They were presently in their quarters eating dinner.

"And so on the trip here, Brenden is getting majorly pissed off at me for asking, 'Are we there yet?' time and time again," Susan told Marcus with a laugh. "So finally I run to the bridge and am just about to ask him again when-" Before she could finish the door chimed. "I forgot how often those could chime," she laughed.

She went to the door with Marcus in tow. They had become inseparable since that day. When they opened the door, it appeared that no one was there, until they looked down. A basket had been left. Susan picked it up and went into the kitchen area. There was a note on the basket.

__

Take good care, her name is Nite Star.

Susan looked at Marcus and he looked at her, both had a quizzically look. Marcus carefully opened the blanket that covered the basket. Inside was a small kitten. She was blacker than the blackest night and had pinpoints of white light at different positions on her fur. It was as if someone had taken a piece of space and wrapped it around this little kitten. When she opened her eyes, they were completely black with the pupils being a small white dot.

Susan's breath caught in her throat, and she smiled. "Welcome back." They looked at each other like a pair of new parents and like a pair of people at a family reunion.

..............................................................................................

Galen and Dureena sat in the Zocalo, each nursing a drink.

"So when should we head back?" Dureena asked. She sipped her drink.

"Whenever you want to," Galen leaned against the counter, something jabbed him in the ribs. He reached into the deepest pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a small box. Confusion crossed his features for a minute then he remembered what it was. He handed it to Dureena. "I...uh...got this for you a while ago." She carefully opened the small box and reached in. She pulled out the leviathan curled around the sunken ship.

"Galen," she gasped, "I don't know what to say...Thank- you." She looked at him; "No one has ever given me a gift like this."

"I'm glad to be the first," he got a shy smile on his face then went to take another drink. Suddenly he felt something familiar. He held the glass somewhere between the counter and his lips as he tried to figure out what it was he was feeling. 

~Hey, what's up?~

Galen smiled and chugged the rest of his drink. Everything was getting back to normal. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Should we say goodbye to Marcus and Susan?" Dureena asked after carefully putting the figure back into the box.

"Nah, I have a feeling we'll be seeing them soon enough." Galen smiled and headed toward the docking bay, Dureena in tow.


End file.
